All That I Could Ask for and More
by Independent-Fics
Summary: So I heard there was a Father's Day challenge… Fluff and pregnant Felicity what more could you want? Drabble.


So I heard there was a tumblr challenge and I figured why not?

* * *

Oliver sighed contentedly as he woke to the sun's rays shining through the window. He opened his eyes to find himself curled around Felicity's warm, resting body. Said body holding their future.

Oliver sat up on one elbow free to observe his sleeping wife and the child that lay in her stomach. She was 7 months pregnant and every day Oliver never thought he could be any happier. He had a wife, a woman who, and the darker side of him always wondered why, was overjoyed to marry him. And now a child resting in her womb already showing signs of being just like his parents.

" _The way this child kicks Oliver they're going to be just like you!"_ Felicity always huffed but with a small smile on her face.

Oliver would always grin pridefully but would have a gleam of awe in his eyes at the very fact that, after everything, he had this. A woman to always come home to and a child that could very well be the spitting image of the love of his life.

Oliver smiled at his happy thoughts as he traced patterns on the bump of Felicity's abdomen. They didn't want to know what the gender of the baby was they wanted it to be a surprise.

And that was one surprise Oliver wasn't afraid of.

He carefully levered himself up and over Felicity's body, careful not to crush her, and started littering kisses on her stomach. She sighed softly in her sleep but didn't wake and Oliver smiled softly as he left one last kiss on her numb where their little miracle lay.

"Hey you," he whispered to their child. "I'm your father Oliver. I wish I could tell you all the secrets of the world now and how amazing the woman who's holding you is, but I've been told that you can't understand much right now but can hear voices."

Placing his hand on her stomach, tears nearly sprang to his eyes as he felt the baby give a light kick in return and he continued speaking.

"But whether or not you can understand me doesn't matter right now because you will hear me say this over and over again to you."

Oliver paused as he kissed her abdomen again and tears finally sprang to his eyes at the promise he was going to make to his child, one he made to his amazing wife over and over again and had it written in his wedding vows.

"I used to think I didn't deserve any of this. But then I met your mother and she accepted me and now we have you. And I love you. I haven't even gotten to hold you yet or hear you cry or laugh. But I love you and will never stop. And I will do anything to protect you. Because I am still scared sometimes that this is a dream or that one day someone out there will rip you all away from me."

Oliver had to stop again to take a deep breath as his tears fell to Felicity's exposed stomach and ,unknown to him, at this Felicity awoke and heard the strained tone of his voice and watched in joy as he promised his child anything.

"But," Oliver continued. "Felicity said I can't live in fear and I won't. I will protect and love and cherish whatever time I have with all of you and I will do whatever in my power to make sure that time is as long as possible. I love you."

Oliver kissed where his child lay one more time, the area salty with tears, and looked up at his similarly teary wife.

Laying a hand over his, over her womb where their child was kicking continuously, joyously responding to their parents voices, she said, "And we love you. We always will."

* * *

So hope you enjoyed tell me what you think! And for those of you reading my other story I'm sorry I'm so behind on updating the next chapter should be up soon because I finally finished up with school finals and then I was visiting a friend but now I can write again! AndI am also starting/planning to work on two other works that I will hopefully write a bit more ahead with, and finish Meet the New Felicity Smoak, before I post them.

I hope you enjoyed and happy Father's Day!


End file.
